Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing device, and more particularly, to a temperature and humidity sensing device.
Description of Related Art
In the common temperature and humidity sensing device, a temperature and humidity sensor is generally disposed in the case, and a single opening is left on the case to allow air in the surrounding environment of the temperature and humidity sensing device to flow into the case from the opening, such that the relative humidity of the air in the surrounding environment of the temperature and humidity sensing device is obtained via the temperature and humidity sensor disposed in the case. However, the temperature and humidity sensing device having a single opening design has drawbacks such as worse sensing efficiency and worse sensing accuracy.